User talk:Rmedic/Archive 1
I just made a User Page :When I created my account the system suggested I make a user page. :Is there no template for a user page? :I put a category "User Page" on my user page. :Thanks, : --Gentelman 20:10, September 22, 2009 (UTC) Problem report #17284: Ambrosia link on main page has been fixed. ~ ( by Eliria )''(Msg) 19:30, 11 January 2009 (UTC) I salute you, sir. Thanks for the help on the wiki. Also, long live Ubuntu! Patch 0.3.1 Patch 0.3.1 has been live since 05.05.2009 * Oh I'm sorry, I'd figured that its has been out for almost a week all the servers would be updated by now. Have they said when the .com servers will be updated?...Thanks Galactic guy 00:15, 11 May 2009 (UTC) RE: Template Navbox Template should be fixed now - you might have to refresh your browser - (on IE hold CTRL and press F5 key to refresh ) -- ([[User:Jrooksjr|'M o r p h']] | | T) 19:55, 19 June 2009 (UTC) Town hall well i dont know who to tell, so I will leave the mess for you. (I am not going to try to edit it myself) town hall lvl 32 is 406,796 wood and 808,677 marble with 32 architect and 32 carpenter * If my calculations are correct, and if you have Spirit Level then you should have 32% + 14% = 56% discount. Then it should be and , what is not fitting into the chart. Also, you should make an account and sign your messages with "~~~~". rmedic 18:33, 18 July 2009 (UTC) :: 32 + 14 = 46 (not 56) btw. -- 16:35, September 6, 2009 (UTC) Naming of pages Orignaly we were naming the pages Town hall, Town wall, etc... then Patch 0.3.0 came out with many changes and someone moved the pages to Patch 0.3.0/Town hall, Patch 0.3.0/Town wall for some reason. My suggestion is to leave the '''Patch 0.3.0/building' names and go back to the original name Town hall and put the changes over the redirect - if new major changes come rename that page to the Patch #/Town hall and then put the new current Town hall as the Main page again. umm does that make sense?? Have Town hall have the current (newest) information - and move the older information to patch 0.3.2/Town hall. We can allways put links on the main page to the older information and can maintain the newest information. -- 22:10, September 5, 2009 (UTC) :You are correct - I will move the Patch 0.3.0/ back to the page like they should have been in the 1st place. Then as you work on a page or so you can move the Old info to a new name and then put the NEW Test server info over the redirect page (with a link to the current LIVE realm info until the changes are moved over to the Live servers then the link and old info can be deleted. :Moving Patch 0.3.0/Academy back to Academy etc. -- 16:41, September 6, 2009 (UTC) :I re added the text and charts you turned off from the template so that I can see what pages have /Pulley /Spirit /Geometry on them (to be deleted), but I made a new template that has only the text you had left (and no charts) so if a page has no sub page to Pulley, Geometry, and Spirit I am changing it to the more appropriate . No need for Pulley etc since it is shown in mouse-over on main page. -- 18:15, September 6, 2009 (UTC) :If you look on the main page, I started on the buildings (Top - Left) and am working downward on the list (I am moving the pages from Patch 0.3.0/Building name to Building name (deleting the /Spirit /Geometry /Pulley pages 1st and deleting the OLD version of Pulley Geometry and Spirit as well (if the main page has the 3 numbers listed on them with mouseover and changing the over to as well. -- 20:33, September 6, 2009 (UTC) :If you do help in the renaming (moving) of pages - Delete the Pulley Geometry and Spirit sub pages before you move the main page over - because it can not move sub-pages over (if the new location has sub pages - from previous moves in this case) -- 20:55, September 6, 2009 (UTC) Congrats Apparently, I am not the only Administrator that is not so active (some have quit playing altogether it appears). You appear to be the most active of all contributers, so I am making you a Sysop. You should see some new options to Protect pages (at the top of each page), use this if you see that a page is being vandalized alot (use the block new / unregistered user) to make it so that anonymous (IP Numbers) can not edit the page, if it is registered users then move it up to Sysop (no one but staff can edit the page) but use this sparingly or on CRITICAL pages or templates. You will see the option to ROLLBACK (next to undo) in the History of edits as well. Be careful with this feature because it will undo MANY edits in a row. If a editor has made say 10 edits in a row and you think the latest one should not have been done then use UNDO. If you use Rollback it will undo all 10 edits made (by that 1 person). Undo will undo 1 edit at a time -- Rollback will undo ALL edits by that person (no matter how many they made) in a continuous row until it finds edits made by a different person then it will stop. *Rollback = multi-edit reversions *Undo = single reversion -- 20:29, September 6, 2009 (UTC) ---- You might want to look at , it is one of the main reasons you became a sysop Rank 2 (counting Wiki bot bot) - Add Admins and you are Rank 6 (counting bot) so only 5 people above you in edits (counting wiki bot).-- 02:08, September 7, 2009 (UTC) Wiki bot Why would you want to stop it from greeting new members (if you have a special greeting - you can put it in so that Wiki bot says that instead ). I do not see why you would want to stop it but if you want you can -- since you are the most active of members (doing most of the greetings I would imagine). -- 21:54, September 6, 2009 (UTC) Go to [[User:Wikia] and it has the information to change the greetings used by it and how to de-activate it etc... -- 22:03, September 6, 2009 (UTC) :Ok, sounds good to me. Like I mentioned you are more active than me - so you would know that information better than I would. -- 20:27, September 7, 2009 (UTC) :Yesterday Uberfuzzy made a change to the user bot Wikia and made it into a bot so that it will not spam the recent changes logs any more. So you might want turn it back on for the Un-registered users now, so that it does greet them but won't spam the logs anymore. Just a thought (not a requirement). * 10:13, September 15, 2009 Uberfuzzy (Talk | contribs | block) changed group membership for User:Wikia from (none) to Bots ‎ * 14:45, September 6, 2009 Jrooksjr (Talk | contribs | block) changed group membership for User:Rmedic from (none) to Administrators (No other Admin (Sysop) active anymore) -- 16:17, September 16, 2009 (UTC) Patch 0.2.8 pages Go ahead. I had started on a few but decided to wait until today so that Wikia's cache could catch up and quit showing the pages I did delete in the Search drop-down menu. -- 17:46, September 7, 2009 (UTC) Tables I have implemented some new ways of making different types of tables ( to make them a little easier to make ) :The old way was to do something like this an easier way (using this format overal is to use |-class="alt" instead of |-style="background:#DDDDDD". You will have to still use style=background:# if you want other colors than what alt makes but wait! ( had to say it like that - like those infomercials on tv ) there is more (an even EASIER way) set the table class to darktable and get more abilities or even darktable zebra and the table will auto strip for you, and to TOP it off they can be sortable if add sortable Zebra and sortable can be used individually as well See Cargo ship to see new table in action ohh yeah for better ways of doing templates see and for a complicated template using navbox see **warning this is a big template** -- 21:18, September 9, 2009 (UTC) Tables are brown ? The colors on the tables (in the examples) should be blue ish grayish colors lighter and darker (other than that off color for the Headings that is more greenish on my screen. I checked on IE 8 v8.0.6001.18702 and Firfox v3.5.2 browsers and they are bluish / grayish in color to me. The colors are in the MediaWiki: files I been editing lately. No not fired, but on vacation for now, so it will not be lasting long and yeah came from via another wiki I visit. -- 21:56, September 9, 2009 (UTC) :Ahh ok we (in the past have always used blueish colors here when making the tables - so I did the same - but I can change the colors ( will take some experimenting to get more appropriate ones - ( and yep came from wowwiki as with most of the other changes ). - 22:17, September 9, 2009 (UTC) ---- Heh, I am TERRIBLE with color selections and came up with this color scheme before I reverted the colors back to normal So if you could think of some colors for the header, rows and border then I will take it from there to the MediaWiki: pages. Or, if you wish, you should be able to change the files - just click on the C''' in my signature to go to my contributions page (and where it says namespall '''ALL change it to MediaWiki (not the talk) and then you can see the MediaWikia files I changed (if use history you can see the ones that were changed to #983, #A94, and 872 etc.. MediaWiki:Monaco.css – MediaWiki:Common.css and maybe these for IE to work MediaWiki:Monaco.js – MediaWiki:Ikariam.js -- 01:17, September 10, 2009 (UTC) Patch 0.3.2 changes When adding Patch 0.3.2 changes to the different buildings, I think instead of a big Message banner tag (I can still make one if you think we need it ) we can use the new template . It basicaly makes a sub page of the main page like we had before but I think (hope it is a little easier to navigate with - we can always remove the older info like we did with the Patch 0.2.8/Subpages . Use together with to create a row of tabs. First parameter is page to be linked, second (optional) is what the link will be displayed as. If used on the page it links to, it will be use the "activetab" color. }} Gives: }} we can use this for now if you have an acocunt on the Test server (put the test server info in the Patch 0.3.2 chart - then when it is made live - we just switch them - then later remove the older info. -- your thoughts ? -- 20:23, September 18, 2009 (UTC) To see a variation of the s in action - go to my user page by clicking on the tab below and click on the Tabs I have in the upper right corner: -- 04:40, September 20, 2009 (UTC) ---- I have activated the MediaWiki (now built in tabs - added with the lattest update to the wikia) but I have to learn to use them ( they display the page info under the tabs without actualy going to the page - so that can be a good thing to use) inplace of my tabs - I still have to work on their colors - At the moment they are at default colors- did not want to mess with that just yet till I can see how well they will work -- YOu can read up on the tabs Here. -- 00:57, September 23, 2009 (UTC) Alliances This is going out to both User:Armachedes and User:Rmedic! This wiki actually does host a few alliances but they are listed as Alliances on server , if you go to the Alliances page (it needs updating some) and look at the US (with USA flag) and go down to your server your alliance is on and click on that symbol you will be put on the Proper Alliance page to list your alliance on ( and use sub pages from that page for your alliance (Example if you are on the US ETA server and clicked on the link you would list your alliance on Alliances on Server/us/Eta and your alliance page would be on Alliances on Server/us/Eta/ALLYS -- BUT if you do not keep it updated (no updates to the page in like 90 days or about 3 months ) we do reserve the right to remove the alliance page. On the issue with the 5 or so flags - I just request that a License be applied - do not leave them un licensed or I will eventualy remove them as well, I have not started on that project at the moment -- I have a few flags for the Wiki that I need to mark with licenses now as well 1st - There are many licenses to choose from now even if you just do if it applies or - You can go here to see which Ikariam:Licenses apply. -- 00:31, September 21, 2009 (UTC) Your Comportment on my User Page You were, by the way, wrong. And you were making a mountain out of a molehill. BUT, you have a cool template, so I can almost forgive you. But I have decided against it. And before you decide to make a big self-reconciliation by banning me, remember that not forgiving and philosophical critique is not something to punish for. Armachedes 01:37, September 21, 2009 (UTC) Whoa new Feature (My Home) page was activates by Wikia Heh, I found the page settings I been looking to find so that we can change the page color from white to be more appropriate with Ikariam's color scheme. Here and the section specific to the My Home is found Here. I see that the changes I made to MediaWiki:common.css need to be made (pretty much duplicated) in the MediaWiki:monaco.css (for the editors that have their preference set to their personal settings or such) and problably the same with the common.js settings too. For now I will stick with the Common files and when they are set the way we know for sure we want them, transfer them over to Monaco? -- 17:03, September 23, 2009 (UTC) ---- No I am not a designer at all but I can see / understand how they work in general ( so I have to copy the general idea's ) if common.css works on all skins then we can delete the monaco.css or such - but from what I understood monaco.css is for things that do not work in common.css, but I could have mis-understood that, my main goal is to darken (to a degree) the page colors to be more inline with the tabs - of course the tab colors will have to probably change color as a result (so they can be visible) but that is later, for now - I was adding a few template documentations to the templates on the wiki ( and that led to more templates needed ( so that the documentation could be viewed and that led to more - so I kinda got sidetracked from my original goal but now I got them primarily viewable - there will be a few REDLINKs in the wikia until later but now I can get back to what I was wanting to do Document all templates (or as many as can be) so new to wiki users can know how to use them - that is one of my pet peves is to have undocumented templates ( no one knows how to use ) then I will get to the Images and page styling again -- 20:29, September 23, 2009 (UTC) I did some looking around at WoWwiki's Common.css and Monaco.css and they are vertualy duplicated with one exception the page specific info is in Monaco.css. If I remember correctly Common.css works all skins but the monaco skin hence the Monaco.css (if I remember correctly). -- 21:46, September 23, 2009 (UTC) ---- Whoa, ok I just found out something (did not notice it before ) if you go to your preference and click on skins tab and then scroll down to the bottom of the page there is this section: :Admin Options :*Set the default theme for this wiki: :*For custom themes, select the "custom" option in the menu above and specify custom CSS in MediaWiki:Monaco.css. Currently the theme is set to Beach hence the brown and blue outer skin colors - we have to set it to custom and then make changes for each element basicaly (again this will have to happen at a later time for now. -- 21:59, September 23, 2009 (UTC)